This application relates to a hub for mounting propeller blades where a piloting diameter is formed on an inner diameter, and has reliefs cut at locations circumferentially aligned with openings.
Propeller blades are often mounted within a hub connected to an adapter through a plurality of connecting members which may be press-fit. The adapter is connected to a source of drive, such as a driveshaft.
The press-fit connecting members can cause deformation at locations circumferentially aligned with the openings.